Just the Three of Us
by AlexandraValentine
Summary: Kagome's been set up on a date with someone who could be the love of her life. That is, until someone else comes walts into her life also stirring up even more trouble. How will this triangle unfold? InuKagSessy
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **All characters are OOC. By that I mean 'Out of character'. Which means they won't have the same personality as the originals. I figured I'd let you all know before you get into reading so much of this, you start to notice and want to flame me in the reviews. If you have a problem with the new way the characters carry themselves, I suggest you stop reading. Otherwise, enjoy the story and please review. All types are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **Alright. Y'all know I don't own any of the characters that will appear in this story. Not even Kali. She's one of my friend's characters I got permission to use. So no stealing!

_"We're almost there. You're going to love what I did for you."_

_Kagome giggle, holding her lover's hand tightly as her blindfold kept her unable to see. "I better. It feels like we've been walking for a while now."_

_The two stop suddenly._

_"Take off the blindfold honey," he said. She did as she was told and opened her eyes to see a brown-colored door wooden door in front of her that read the number 21._

_"We're at your apartment," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"_

_"Of course not," he said, fishing in his coat pocket. "I found it." Pulling out a sliver key, he shoved it into the hole and twisted the door knob. Kagome's eyes widen and her jaw dropped as she stared at the decorated room of his. The entire room was dimmed with bright red rose pedals scattered on the soft blue rug and candles in every corner, giving off the scent of cinnamon. In the background, she could hear music being played by the stereo not too far from where they were standing._

_He wrapped his arms around her. "Do you like it? I spent all day preparing this for you."_

_She turned around to loop her small arms around his neck, meeting his gaze. "I love it. And I love you."_

_He smiled and said, "I love you too." Pulling his head down a bit to meet her pink and glossy lips, he used the heel of his foot to close the door._"Kagome Higurashi!" screamed what seemed like a male's voice. He slammed an enormous hardback book on the desk where she rested. Startled by the sudden noise, Kagome instantly jumped. "The answer is 21!"

"Nice to have you back," the man said. He was a very tall and handsome man, despite his age which was well around the age of the early 30's. His jet black hair was neatly combed as his suit was crisp and clean. There wasn't a flaw on his body that you couldn't catch. "Unfortunately you blurted out the wrong answer. We are in World History, not Math."

There were few snickers coming from the other students as Kagome slumped into hardness of her chair, blushing. "Sorry Mr. Whitman, it won't happen again."

"I know," the man said. "But just to be on the safe side, I'll give you this little slip." Mr. Whitman handed her the small piece of pink paper.

She looked down at the note and gasped. "Detention?! That's the third time this week. Please reconsider this Mr. Whitman. . ."

The man gave a lazy-like look. "I'm sorry Kagome, but until you stop falling asleep during my lectures, you will continue to go there. I'm sure you'll get plenty of sleep there anyway."

Kagome grabbed her notebook along with her backpack and stomped out of the room, hearing the sound of laughter follow her out of the room.

Making her way down the empty hallway, she caught a glimpse of a boy with strange yellow demonic-like eyes, extremely long light blue hair and ears that resembled a dog's. _I never seen him before. _She thought. _Maybe he's new. _He was getting a drink of water from the fountain. Letting the coolness of the water roll over his dried out tongue and savoring the last bit as he pulled his head away, looking at the black-haired girl. Kagome blushed and took her eyes off him, quickening her pace towards the detention room.

Upon opening the door to the room she so much despised, she examined all the other kids inside. Most of them were sleeping and the ones who weren't were throwing paper balls at other kids. She went over towards the woman who sat with her legs stretched out on the desk filled with pink papers.

"Nice to see you again Miss Higurashi," the lady said with a smile. She took the pink paper from her.

Kagome gave a slight smile and turned around, dropping the fake expression. She grabbed a seat next to a girl that seemed new to the room seeing how she been in detention long enough to know the faces of most the students. The new girl had long dark brown hair, a little black makeup on the face with mysterious purple eyes. They probably were contacts. Kagome noticed the few piercings the girl had. Three on both sides of her ears and another attached to her nose. She wore the school uniforms just like the other kids inside the detention hall: White shirt tucked out of the green skirt that was shorter than the length assigned. From the looks of it, she could tell this girl could be one of the bad ones but hating to jump to conclusions, she decided to talk to her.

"I haven't seen you before in here. At least not during the time I was here. . ."

The girl flipped through a small blue case that had numerous CDs inside. "That's because this is my first time." She stopped and pulled out a disc that had vibrant colors on it and read: mixed dance songs. "I was put in here for fighting."

"What happened?" asked Kagome with her eyes widening.

The girl could see that she actually was interested in what she had to say. "My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. It all began with me and boyfriend, Alex, having this argument over something stupid and we decided to give each other a little space before thinking of what to do next. My best friend or so called, Dee, started to talk about the predicament I was in and I noticed she was defending Alex, which was unusual cause she and him were always at each others necks or talking about one another to me when the other wasn't around. Anyway, it was over a week when nether of us talked and I started to think he was possibly cheating on me seeing how when we always fought, he'd called me and we'd make up. Not this time. I thought maybe he wanted me to apologize so I went over his house and noticed Dee's car out in the driveway which was weird. He gave me a key to his house a while back and I used to go in inside. I heard a squeaking noise that sounded like his bed because back then me and him used to...uh...'play' on it. The door was left ajar and I peered inside to see what was going on. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what I saw and I didn't. Dee was making out with Alex."

Kagome frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The girl shrugged. "It's no biggie. I had a good talk with Alex and allowed my fists to talk with Dee."

"I probably would have done the same," she said, laughing. "So how long are you going to be here?"

"Three days," she replied. "I'll be free on Monday." Lifting her headphones above her head, she easily slid them on. "You're the first person that agreed with me doing that. The name is Kali."

She smiled. "And I'm Kagome." The two smiled at each other as a familiar person came through the door. The boy with the dog ears. He threw a piece of pink paper at the lady and stomped over to the nearest seat, which was in front of Kali.

"In a bad mood are we not?" Kali muttered, eyeing the boy.

Kagome giggled. Examining him trying to see whether the dog-like ears he had were real or not, she turned towards Kali. "Look at that. Do they look real? His ears I mean."

She hunched over her desk to get a better look. "They look weird. . ."

"I think they are cute. I wish I could touch them."

"I _can_ hear you two," the boy snapped, not bothering to look back. "If you have anything to say to me, try talking to me directly rather than behind my back."

The two girls quirked a brow and Kagome said, "It seems we are having a bad day."

The dog-eared boy rolled his eyes. "Feh."

Kali placed the CD she'd been holding into the player and adjusted the volume. "Let him act like an ass if he wants to, Kagome. It won't speed up the time he has in here."

"I'm not acting like an ass," he said, finally turning around to met Kali's purple eyes.

"If throwing the detention slip at that woman and exploding in front of us isn't, then I don't know what is."

Inuyasha muttered. "I'm surprised you could still hear me with that thing blasted."

Kali smiled and cranked the volume up a bit more.

Kagome looked at the clock to see that half an hour had passed which meant only thirty minutes to go. "Why are you in here anyways?"

"Why are talking to me?" he asked.

"I was only trying to start friendly conversation. . ."

He sighed. "If you _really _want to know. . . I'm in here because one of the teachers caught me skipping my biology class. I hate biology."

Kali grinned. "Hey aren't you that new student, Inuyasha everyone is talking about? And you're skipping on your first day? How pathetic. You should at least wait a week or two."

"Yes I am the new student and did I ask you on how to skip a class?" the boy asked, frowning.

"Sorry. Just saying what I know." With that said, another argument boiled up between them.

Kagome smiled. Just listening to the two throw slick comments back at one another made her laugh as her day brighten. She had a feeling that she was going to see more of Kali and Inuyasha and their fighting as the school year went on.


	2. Set Up

Kagome laid stretch out on the comfort of her bed after a hard day at school. Tests, lectures, tests, detention, tests. Those were the only things that stayed in her head as she began dozing off to sleep in the afternoon sun rays that shone through the clearness of the window. She opened her eyes again and squinted at the hot pink wallpaper, groaning. "I need at new wall color. . ."

Suddenly the phone rang. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached towards the coffee-colored dresser. "Yeah?"

From the vociferous yell, she could tell it was her mother.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you not to answer the phone like that?"

"Too many times to count mom," Kagome replied with a sigh.

"Exactly," she said, calming her voice. "I called to say that I'll be coming home late and Sota will be spending the night over his friend's house."

"When is grandpa coming back home from vacation?"

She heard her mother sigh. Usually when she sighed, it always meant something wasn't going the way she planned. Such as the time when the family was supposed to have a night out in town and eat at a fancy restaurant. Kagome didn't like spending time with the family as much as she did when she was younger. So she lied and played sick. Sota copied his big sister and decided to get out of the family date by asking to go over his friend's house and started to pout until his mother gave in. Kagome's mother didn't want to be left alone with grandpa since he always embarrasses them when he drank too much.

"I don't know," she heard her mother say. "He said he's having a wonderful time in Tokyo so he'll be there some time. At least until he runs out of money and needs more for a plane ticket home. . ."

A beep came over the phone.

"Someone is on the other line," said Kagome. She pressed one of the buttons. "Higurashi residence."

It was Sango. "Don't answer the phone like that Kagome. You sound like your mother."

"Say that to my mother then," she muttered.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No. What's up?"

"Miroku and I are going out to the restaurant, French Kisses, later on."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And you want me to come, right?"

"You got it," Sango replied. "I've got a date for you also."

"_You what_?" asked Kagome, raising her voice as high pitched as a mouse.

"You don't have to thank me. He's really nice and extremely cute. I told him all about you and he seemed very interested."

She didn't want to thank her in the way Sango was thinking. She wanted to wrap her hands around her neck and strangle her. "Oh God. . ." Sango knew about Kagome and closing herself off from dating because of a boy from school who broke her heart and she went into a state of depression for nearly a month. She wanted her best friend to bounce back from that so she began finding different boys for Kagome. Countless times she failed but that just made her even more determined to find someone for her.

"Come on," Sango said. "I know I've messed up a lot of times, but I found a guy who I think is _the one_. Please. This is the last time."

She sounded more like an innocent child rather than a 15 year old. Kagome let out a deep sigh. "Okay. I'll go see this person. If he turns out to be a total jerk like the rest of your guys, you will _never_ find someone else for me. I mean it this time." She always had a hard time turning Sango down for anything, but there were times where she needed to draw the line.

"Promise," she said.

Kagome suddenly gasped. "Oh no!."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my mom was on the other line. She's going to kill me."

Sango giggled. "I'll let you get back to her then. Be ready by 7:00, okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. . ." She ended the conversation with her and turned her focus back to the other line. "Mom? Are you still here?" No answer. Kagome sighed as she placed the phone on the hook. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was 2:30. She decided to get some sleep in then get dressed. It would be rude but more embarrassing if she went to sleep while her date as talking.


	3. Kagome's Date

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the clock that was shaped like a cat, to see that it was 6:45 p.m.

The sun had nearly went down and the warm rays were no longer shining through her window.

"I need to get another alarm. That thing didn't even bother to go off." She squinted at the clock to realize she never set it go off. "Oh hell. . ."

Getting off the bed, she began searching through the closet that was filled with a variety of clothing. From name brand to costumes to casual clothing.

"I'm going to a fancy place, so I should probably dress up. Then again...my past dates that Sango gave me were horrible dressers. I shouldn't have to impress whoever it is that I'm supposed to be going there with."

While rambling through the closet, she found something that sparked her attention. A pair of blue boot cut jeans with a pink tube top.

"I haven't worn this in a while. My pink belt and collar will go nicely with this." She took the clothes out off the hanger and tried them on to see if they still fit to find out that did. The jeans showed her medium sized figure and the top revealed a little but not too much.

She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her small backpack she usually went to the mall with and headed downstairs to wait for her ride only to find out that it was already there. Opening the door she saw Miroku continuously honking the horn of his shiny blue car.

"Kagome we've been waiting here for almost ten minutes!" Said Sango, yelling.

"Why didn't you're lazy butt come and knock on the door then?" She asked.

"Hello? Keyword...lazy butt."

Kagome rolled her eyes and closed the door, making sure it was locked before she left.

As they drove down the close-to-darkening streets, Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku as they held hands and began thinking about how long they've been together. Too long to remember. It was rare to find a teen couple that been together as long as those two have these days. They always seemed euphoric around each other and turned almost depressed when apart for a while. And when Sango always got upset at Miroku or vise versa, the two would patch things up before the week was over. That's the type of relationship Kagome always wanted but could never have. Damn it. Damn Sango and Miroku for being so perfect. Damn all those boys Sango set her up with. Damn that boy, Kotaro for leaving her and making her whole life the way it is now. Lonely.

While having all those thoughts run through her head, it seemed to have passed the time as Miroku pulled into the parking lot.

"This place is huge," said Sango as she stepped out of the car.

"It looks expensive. . ." Miroku said. He loved to make Sango happy by taking her to exquisite places but always dreaded the results of his supposedly careful budgeting when it was over.

It was a two-story building with wide clear windows that lit from top to bottom. A sign sat above the facade of the building read: French Kisses. Outside there were a numerous plants of different species lined up. Two tall handsome-looking men that wore black slacks, white sleeve shirts with a red vest, standing outside the entrance.

Having rarely come on this side of town, Kagome had never seen such a place before and was beginning to doubt her choice of clothing. Sango and Miroku weren't exactly dressed for this type of place but they looked as if they were going somewhere special.

The three went inside to find out that it was more beautiful inside. It was pictured like most French restaurants. Fantastic flowers at every table that had all the type of silverware you'd find at one of those dinners where rich people would eat. Different knives, spoons, and forks were properly assigned on each side of the stainless plates that could show someone's reflection. Even the napkins were perfect. They had been folded in a complicated way on top of the plates.

Sango poked Kagome at her side. "He's over at the windows waiting for you. He stands out so you'll spot him easily."

She nodded and proceeded inside the fancy place. Wondering what Sango meant by 'he stands out', she started to think. Was he another bad dresser? Did he have bad manners and she'd see everyone looking at him? Was he weird-looking? _Oh God._ _What did I get myself into. . .?_

Looking around as she finally made it to the many windows with the view of the outside, Kagome began to search for this person that 'stood out'. Her eyes suddenly caught this young man staring out the enormous window. He had long light blue hair with beautiful yellow eyes that seemed to reflect anything it made contact with. He wore casual clothing: black tee, blue jeans and had a brown coat hanging on the back on his chair. _Is that him? He's hot! And he doesn't look like the type that has bad manners. Please God let that be the person I'm supposed to meet._

She walked nervously over to where this beautiful man sat, still staring out the window.

He noticed someone approaching and snapped out of the trance he was in.

She stopped instantly as if he were about to attack her. _Speak Kagome! Speak!_ "Um hi." _Oh that was so lame._

"Hello," he said in a deep yet charming tone. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah, that's me."

His eyes lit up from the bit she spoke. "I've been waiting here for quite a while. I thought you weren't going to come."

Kagome walked over and sat across from him and smiled. "I was coming. I mean...I'm here. Sorry about that." She had never been this nervous around any guy before. So why now? Was it because he was older than her? Or maybe it was something else.

"It's fine. You're here now. That's all that matters." He smiled.

She couldn't help but blush over the smile. It was the type of smile that would illuminate a room. "You know my name. What's yours?"

"It's Sesshomaru."

"I don't think you go to any high schools seeing how you look a bit old...in the good way. I attend high school on the other side of town. It's in a small community."

"Do you live near the forest that has the small waterfall?" He asked, looking interested.

"Yeah."

"That's the school I went to! Is Mr. Whitman still there?"

Kagome sighed. "He's my World History teacher. The one that assigns detention to me everyday."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "He loves giving out those still. The kids that were in my class were his favorite targets. Even I was given them every now and then."

A man with matted red hair and blue eyes and wore a black suit came over to the table. "May I take your order?"

The two began to flip through the booklet he handed each of them.

"The number three looks good," said Kagome.

"I'll have the number three also," Sesshomaru said, handing the book back to the man.

He finished scribbling down the two's order.

"What kind of drink will you be having?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru said their order in unison. "Tea."

"Nice choice," he said. Having written that down also, he walked off.

"I love tea," she said. "If I'm not drinking that it's usually soda."

He nodded, smiling at her. "We could have gotten any other thing off the menu and we both chose hamburgers and fries."

Kagome laughed. "I know. I never had French cooking but I didn't want to waste your money and stare at something I wasn't going to eat."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "No it's okay. I'm not actually paying for this. Sango and Miroku are."

"How do you know Sango and Miroku?" She asked.

"Miroku and I are friends. He introduced me to Sango and she began asking me all these questions about dating."

There goes the always-helpful Sango. . .

"Back to Mr. Whitman. Only I seem to be his favorite target," she said. "He'd give me that pink piece of paper even when he _thinks _I'm not paying attention."

"That's Mr. Whitman," said Sesshomaru, grinning. "How about Miss Jade? She's got to still be there."

"Correct," she said, grinning. "I've heard she's been there for twenty-five years. She says she will retire when we graduate."

Running a hand through his long silky hair, he said, "I doubt that. She told us that same thing. That old hag isn't going anywhere."

Kagome laughed. "Have you graduated?"

"Yep. With a scholarship and all. I'm in my first year in college now."

"That's great! You've got your own place?"

"Yeah. I live in the Oakland apartments. I work at Ayah's Music Store and at this club my friend's father owns."

She was very impressed and interested in his life as he continued on talking. The way he planned things out. Going from easy and working his way up to the harder things. That's the type of life she planned to have once she was out of high school and was on her way to college.

Sesshomaru was too interested in her. She was easy to talk to and she seemed to be in charge of the whole conversation. Asking things about him instead of him doing the opposite as he did in past dates.

Their long talk went on until the food finally came. The man rested the two plates in front of them and two glasses of tea that had a lemon inside.

"Enjoy," he said and walked off.

Kagome looked down at the food that smelled delicious. It looked like the type of food that was shown on TV commercials. Instead when she got the food this time, it didn't look like a heap of garbage.

Biting through the juicy burger, she chewed on it slowly to get the taste of it and immediately spat it out into a napkin.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked blinking.

She took a sip of tea and swished it around her mouth, trying to rid the awful taste. "It's horrible. I can't explain what's wrong with it but...ew."

He looked down at the good-looking burger. "Now I'm afraid to eat it."

Over across the room, there were two children with their parents having an evening out. The two kids were crying.

"Come on," said the mother. "It's not that bad."

"Listen to your mother," the father said. "Eat your food. We paid good money for this and you two aren't leaving without full bellies."

One of the children ceased her crying. "The food here sucks! Why couldn't we have went to the place we always eat at?"

"Yeah," said the other kid, holding back the other tears that were going to fall. "I don't like it here!"

"Enough!" The mother said. "You eat your food now or else."

Both children looked as if they were spoiled. One of them grabbed a plate of peas and aimed it at the father.

He quickly dodged them and watched as if flew towards an elderly man.

The man jumped in shock and looked back to see the father waving in apology. Instead of accepting the man's sorry, he grabbed his apple pie that he was eating and threw it across the room. It hit someone else by mistake which set that person in rage to throw a dish which then caused the entire room to throw different foods; from bread to soup to deserts. Everything went soaring across the room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as if they had been awaken from years of boredom.

Kagome and Sesshomaru carefully eased through the flying foods. A huge blob of mash potatoes dashed over towards the two. It seemed as if it was aiming for Kagome but before it had the chance to touch her, Sesshomaru stood in the way and took the splash of food head on.

"Are you okay?" She asked, wiping the smooth, cold, potatoes off the side of his face. "You didn't have to do that."

He smiled. "It's fine. I mean...I could have been worse. Like of those awful hamburgers."

The two laughed as they made their way out the door, where Sango ands Miroku were waiting.

"That was so fun!" said Sango, laughing uncontrollably. "I felt as if I was in elementary again."

Miroku was busy getting smashed peas out of his hair. "Some old lady crept up behind me and threw a bowl of peas on my head. If she weren't so old, I would have shoved some of it in her face."

The other three laughed. This night had been one of the best nights ever. A night that Kagome would never forget even if she wanted to.

"It's getting late," Sango said. "We better get home before our parents get upset."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and gave a shy smile. "I had a nice time talking to you."

"Same here," he replied. "We should do it again soon. Well...not the food fight part."

She laughed and gave her new friend a hug, slipping a piece of paper into his coat pocket and tiptoed high enough to his ear to whisper, "Call me when you have the chance."

After she released him, he waved to them all and walked across the street and got into his car.

Sango hooked her arms around Kagome's neck. "I knew you'd like him. I knew it!"

For once, Kagome admitted, Sango did something right. She actually did like this new guy. Unlike the other past dates, he seemed to be the best one. Maybe he was _the one_.


	4. Double Date

Rolling over to the other side of the bed, Kagome slowly reached for the alarm that had awaken her. She looked up towards the window and groaned. The sun was shinning brightly.

"Kagome are you up?" her mother shouted from downstairs. "Someone is at the door for you."

__

Who would come to my house in the morning? She thought.

Quickly putting her school uniform and wanting to see who was outside waiting for her, Kagome flew down the stairs. She opened the door and to her surprise, it was Kali.

"Morning sleepy head," she said with a smile.

"Hey Kali," said Kagome, reaching for her backpack that lied beside the door. She turned towards the kitchen where her mother was. "Mom, I'm leaving now!"

"You don't want anything to eat?" she asked.

"No I'll get something at school." She closed the door and headed down the driveway with Kali.

"I bet you're wondering how I knew where you lived, huh?" said Kali.

Kagome looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah...sort of."

She giggled. "Well, Sango who told one of her friends who told one of my friends that you got a boyfriend. When I went to Sango...you know...to get it straight from the horse's mouth, I asked was it true and she said yes. She also gave me your address since I told her that we were friends so I could come ask you."

__

Damn it Sango! Can you spread the news any quicker?! Kagome sighed. "No, he's not my boyfriend. I mean...I just met him last night."

"Last night?" asked Kali, looking interested. "Was it-"

She blinked and shook her head vigorously. "No! I'm not like that!!"

"Calm down," she said, grinned. "It was just a question." She looked across the street to find Inuyasha walking on the other side. "There's Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked in the direction she had her head turned. "Yeah it is. Lets go catch up to him" The two crossed the silent street were few cars passed.

"Hey Inu," Kali said, being the first one to speak.

He turned around, letting his long hair spin around with him. "That's not my name."

"I know. Your name is too long so I gave you a nickname. Like it?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to walking. "Whatever."

Kagome giggled. "I think it's cute."

The first bell had rung as the hallway became deserted.

Kagome stared at the math equations on the board and sighed deeply. _Just what I need to get the day started. Trigonometry._

The teacher, Mr. Yamaguchi, gave a loud yawn and looked at the class sheepishly. "Good morning class. Before we break out into the fun world of math once again, I'd like to introduce our new student." He gave a signal for the student to appear.

To most of the students' and Kagome's surprise, it was Inuyasha.

"This is the new student, Inuyasha," said Mr. Yamaguchi. "He was in Algebra, but he calmed it was too easy and he wasn't getting challenged in the subject." He grinned. "Well Inuyasha...this is an advanced class so you should expect a challenge here."

He smirked and took the empty seat in front of Kagome.

She hunched over the desk towards him. "You would have been wise to stay in that easy class. This guy doesn't play around with work."

"I know," he said. "That's why I chose this class. For that reason and another."

She blinked, not understanding what the other reason was. _At least he's in here. I can copy off him since he's pretty smart._

"Also...don't think you'll be copying off my work because we in the same class together," he said, seeming as if he knew what she was thinking.

__

Damn...

The teacher instructed everyone to complete the equations neatly written on the board.

Kagome sighed, thinking it was going to be another boring day at school.

__

At least today is Friday... She thought and smiled to herself.

Trigonometry, Dance, Lunch, English, and World History. That's how the day went for Kagome. The only classes she enjoyed were Dance and English. She loved dancing as a kid and still did now. In English, this tall, blond, blue eyed man taught the class. He was so handsome, anyone would have assumed he was gay, which he was. Kagome was one of his favorite students and loved talking with him as much he did with her, even if it was a class discussion.

Inuyasha walked Kagome down to her locker. He wondered why was he actually walking with her. All the times they had been together, he always had something negative to say. Mostly to Kali though. He hardly spoke to Kagome when Kali was around. Why not? She seemed way nicer than Kali.

__

Maybe I should spend some time with her. He thought. _But than again she'd probably just blow me off just like Kali would. Aw hell...I'll ask anyway._

Inuyasha hesitated before actually saying anything but spoke anyway. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she said, rambling through her locker and putting books from different subjects away.

"Are you doing anything later on tonight?"

"No...not at the moment. Why?"

"Well...um...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

Kagome blushed, stuck by his suddenly change. "Sure. What time?" What harm could it do? They were friends. Barely...but friends nonetheless.

"Is five okay?" he asked. "Or is too early?"

"Five is good."

He gave a semi smile. "I'll see you at five then. We can meet at the movies."

"Okay." She closed her locker and smiled as he walked off.

Part of her said it was okay but the other half said it wasn't a good idea.

__

"I'll be cheating on Sesshomaru," one voice said in Kagome's head.

"But we're not together," the other voice said. "He nor I have made it official. Besides...I've only seen him once and I'm already acting as if we go together."

"It's not right to talk to two guys at once. What if one catches me with the other?"

"Then I'll be in deep..."

"This is nonsense!"

"Go to the damn movies!"

Kagome nearly screamed when she heard what seemed like ringing in her ears. She looked in her backpack to see that it was only the cell phone. She placed the phone to her ears and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you okay? You sound as if you'd seen a ghost." It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," she said, relaxing a bit. "Sorry about that. I just felt jumpy all of a sudden but I'm okay now that you called."

"Oh really?" he asked, beaming.

"Yes," she replied, sweetly. "What are you doing tonight?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. If you were free, we could go to the movies later on."

"At what time?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I'll be off work around five but I want to get some sleep in before we go. How does eight sound?"

"Eight is perfect."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked. "I can come by your house and pick you up."

"No it's okay. I'll meet you at the movies. I'll save you the time and gas money."

"So thoughtful you are."

She laughed. "I'll see you there, okay?"

"Okay."

"I gotta go now. Even though school is out, we're not allowed to have phones on the campus and I'm in the middle of the hallway talking on one."

He chuckled. "Bye."

The two hung up and Kagome smiled to herself. Not only has Sesshomaru asked her out, Inuyasha is going to past the time quicker while she waits for him to arrive. That is...if they don't end up yelling at each other in the theater and he walks out on her.

But whatever happens, happens.


	5. The Club

The air had gotten colder as the sun had moved across the red, orange, and yellow painted sky. Inuyasha took another look around where he stood and stared at his watch.

"Five thirty," he said. "She's not coming. I know it. Why did I ask her to come anyway? Why?"

Someone had tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, he was surprised it was Kagome.

"Hey!" she said in a cheery. "Sorry I was late. I was having a hard time getting here. Also I was having trouble finding something to wear."

He examined her outfit with great interest. She wore pink boots that resembled tennis shoes somewhat, a blue jean skirt with pleats, and a pink shirt that were the same type of pink as the boots. "You look nice." _Damn nice. You look hot. Too hot. . ._

Kagome grinned. "Thanks." _Sesshomaru is going to love this outfit._

He shook his head, snapping out of the trance he was in and held up two tickets. "I already bought them so we can go own ahead."

She nodded and the two proceed into the huge well-lit building.

A crowd of people gathered on the inside. Most of them were couples, young and old.

Inuyasha lead her down the hall and into a darkened room where the movie had already started.

Kagome pointed to two seats in the middle since the all the seats at the top were occupied by kissers.

"We missed about thirty minutes of the movie," he said, relaxing into his seat.

"Sorry about that," she said. "It's an good movie. You'll like it."

"You seen this before?" he asked. "So have I."

"You thought I didn't see this movie so you decided to let me see it. That's nice of you." She smiled over at him.

He couldn't help but blush looking at that girlie smile. "I guess we can go someone else if you want."

"No it's fine," she said. "I like watching Kikyo. She's a great actor."

"Did you know she used to go to our school?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. She graduated not too long ago and was a honor student."

"She graduated with my brother. They were somewhat friends."

"They fought?" she asked.

"Fought? Hardly. Kikyo was too nice to talk back to anyone. That's what made my brother always tick. People used to make fun of Kikyo or talk bad things behind her back and she'd never do anything about it. She didn't care what people thought of her. So my brother decided to take a vow to make her get upset. He almost gave up because she just laughed at everything he said about her or she'd calmly tell him off without getting upset. One day I guess Kikyo wasn't in the mood for any bull and when Sesshomaru said something to her, she instantly blew up and said every cuss word that could have been said in the world. Everyone was surprised at her. From then on, she's been a regular person; saying everything that was on her mind and cussed everyone out now and then."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the story.

A few people in the audience made "shhh" noises that made her turn her laughing into giggling.

Inuyasha yawned. "This movie was good the first time. Now it has gotten boring."

"I know what you mean," she said, ceasing her laughs. "It's the same with every movie for me. Well...except this one movie I saw. Hell Inferno."

"That's the one with Naraku in right?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's a movie about this hot guy having some kind of special power to predict what will happen in the future. Unfortunately, he can only predict bad things happening to people. He started to go around trying to save all the people he foresaw getting killed or hurt."

Inuyasha nodded. "Then one day he got this prediction that someone, who was Naraku, was coming to kill him and he had to find a way to prevent that from that happening."

Kagome started to think about the movie and shook her head. "The way the people were killed was scary as hell..."

He laughed. "I thought it was cool."

"Whatever."

Instead of actually paying attention to the movie, the two were talking about past movies they'd seen. Much better than what they were watching.

The two had walked out of the movies, laughing at the long talk they had.

"I didn't think you were the humorous type," said Kagome. "You seem like an antisocial person when me and Kali met you."

"You two just caught me on a bad day," he said. "But don't think I'm mister sensitive or anything 'cause I'm not."

She smiled. "If you say so."

They were just about to walk outside of the theater when Kagome spotted Sesshomaru.

__

Oh my God! He's not supposed to be here for another thirty minutes!

She grabbed Inuyasha by the arm just before he reached for the door's handle.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Nothing," she said. "I was going to tell you that I'm staying here for a little bit." She smiled. "I had a great time with you."

He blushed. "So did I. Well, um, I'll see you on Monday then."

She nodded and waved to him as he walked off. _Thank God. That would have been bad if Sesshomaru saw us together. . ._

She walked outside to greet him. "Hey!"

He turned to meet her and grinned. "Oh hey! Were you inside the whole time?"__

"Yeah. It was too cold to stay out here."

"I don't blame you," he said. "With what you're wearing. You don't even have a jacket."

Kagome frowned. "You don't like my clothes?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Of course. You look great. I never said I didn't like them."

"I know," she said. "I was just playing with you. So what are we going to see?"

"Well...there's been a slight change in plans. My boss at the bar where I work wants me over there tonight."

"Oh," she said, a bit of disappointment in her tone.

He placed his soft hands on her warm cheek. "I asked him if you could come while I work and he said yes. Even though you're under age, he'll let you in. However you're not allowed to drink or smoke in there."

"Okay," she said, putting on an innocent face. _My mom would kill me if she knew what I was about to do._

Sesshomaru pulled up to a colorful building with numerous signs on the side. Hundreds of people were lined outside as five security guards walked up and down the isle.

Kagome examined all the people that were obviously older than her but didn't seem like it.

"Some if not most of the people out here are actually teens," Sesshomaru said to her as they walked to the back of the building. "They have these fake IDs and the guards let them go by even if they don't look anything like the people on the card."

"That's not good," she said. "I guess they don't care as long as they get paid."

"Bingo."

The sun had finally gone down and made the alleyway where they walked pitch black.

Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru as close as possible, afraid of what could pop out of the darkness as they continued deeper into the alley. He hooked one of his arms around and noticed when she seemed to relax onto him.

After what seemed like a long walk, they had made it to the door that had a purple florescent light attached to it. Sesshomaru opened the door and waited for Kagome to walk in. She slowly went inside as the warm air from inside hit her.

The room was dirty and empty. It reeked with vomit and beer.

"This way," he said.

She followed him into another room that was much cleaner than the one they were just in.

There were girls walking around in skimpy outfits, getting ready for whatever they were about to do. They reminded Kagome of the showgirls she often saw on TV.

One of the girls whistled at her while the others just waved.

"Sorry girls," said Sesshomaru, smiling. "This one's mine." He led her into one final room. The main room where everyone that were outside were coming inside.

The room was partly dark with a few flashing lights and had a girls dancing in small cages above them. Over on the huge stage were more girls dancing by men that were rocking to metal tunes on different music instruments.

"This place is full of girls," muttered Kagome.

"That's because most of the people that come here are men and the girls that come are lesbians," said Sesshomaru. "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

She shook her head. "It's fine. As long as none of them come over towards me, I'm okay."

He chuckled and waved to the person that approached them.

It was a young man about the same age as Sesshomaru. He had white, spiky hair with purplish gray eyes, and wore punk-like clothing.

"Sorry about calling you on your day off from here," the man said. He had loud voice. Either it was actually loud or it was because of the ear-bursting music that played that forced him to raise his voice.

"It's okay," he said. "Kagome didn't mind." He gently pulled her to his side.

The man grinned. "She's a cute one. You two make a nice couple."

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru lowered his head to kiss her on the forehead.

"You'll just be working at the bar tonight," the man said. "One of my guys got sick and had to leave."

He nodded. "I bet he was having shots with the customers." He walked over to the bar as Kagome tagged along.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked, watching him prepare drinks behind the long table.

"No I got it," he said with a grin. "I want you to enjoy yourself. Have a look around, but stay away from those men. None of them will just want to talk with you."

Kagome smiled and walked off. She made her way through the crowd of dancing people and headed over to the stage.

The men singing looked as if they were stoned. Their voices were extremely deep and dark-sounding. They were sweating and moving around the stage dopily. Even though the men looked horrible, their music wasn't bad...not bad at all. Kagome began to dance with everyone else as the men continued to scream. She was having fun already.

When they music stopped, everyone roared as if they were at a live concert.

"Alright," said one of the men on stage. He was an extremely tall man with long wet hair that went in every direction on his flushed face. The black and white makeup he wore was melting and he was panting hard. "It's that time of the night were we have our dance battle."

The audience cheered.

"We need three people from the crowd to participate," he said, pointing in random directions.

The noise of the crowd had gotten louder as hands flew up in the air.

The man had picked three girls; one of them was Kagome.

She was surprised that he had pointed at her when she didn't even raise her hand. Dancing was something she loved to do. Not being the shy type, she excitedly walked up on the stage with the other two girls. One of them looked as if they had too much to drink and could collapse at anytime. The other looked as somber as Kagome was. Maybe she might have some competition.

The three lined up next to each other, in front of the man. One by one, he asked them the same questions.

"What's your name?"

"Do you think you'll win?"

"What are you going to do with the money if you win?"

"Are you single?"

The first up was the drunken girl. The music had barely begun before she fell off the stage and the hyped crowd caught her. They surfed her across the room until she landed at one of the sofas in the far back room.

Next up was the girl that went by the name Taiga. As soon as the music started, she was moving. Her movement was excellent. Perfect to the techno music that was playing. She used the entire stage and the singing men to her advantage as if she were one of the dancers in a music video. When the music was over, she gave Kagome a smirk and a flip of her hair.

__

Bitch! Who does she think she is? I'll show her. . .

When Kagome's name was announced, Sesshomaru instantly looked up from were he was working and gaped. _When did she enter the dance battle?_ He asked himself.

When the music begun, she quickly started. The song was different this time. It was faster than the others that had been played. Just what she liked to dance to. Her feet were in a blur as arms swung around in every direction she moved. She was great.

Even the crowd thought so. They never seen anyone danced the way she did. They jumped and hollered until the music was finally over.

Kagome grinned and stepped back, sticking her tongue out at the lady like a kid. The lady rolled her eyes as the two waited for the man to announce the winner based on how the audience reacted.

"And the winner for tonight is...Kagome!"

Everyone cheered as she jumped up and down screaming as if she had won one million dollars.

The man had given her five hundred in bills and two hundred to the second place winner, Taiga.

Kagome walked off the stage and was shocked at the crowd that had gathered around her.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" one person asked.

"You could go places with that type of talent," another person said.

"Can I have your phone number?" someone else asked.

Managing to slip through the crowd, Kagome started to make her way back to Sesshomaru. How proud of her was he going to be when he saw her walk up with five hundred bucks? She was almost there until someone stopped her. A tall and rather handsome man with long jet black hair and brown eyes. The browns were barely visible because of the redness that filled them. He had been smoking.

Kagome moved around the man, but was stopped by him once again.

"You are in my way," she said not looking up to meet those red eyes.

"I know," he said, in a calm voice. "Wanna talk?"

"No."

"Come on...I won't bite."

"Move."

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"I said move," she said, raising her voice.

He grabbed her by the arm. "Listen lady-"

"Let me go!" She struggled to release her arm from the strong man's grip but he was too powerful.

"I'm not going hurt you," he said, leaning his head down towards her neck.

She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck as awful smoke fumes released from his mouth. "You're hurting me now." Using the other hand, she punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. Her knuckles where throbbing.

"You bitch!" He raised his hand, preparing to strike her but was suddenly stopped when he felt a blow to his head and was knocked to the floor.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with," Sesshomaru said, rubbing the hand he used to hit him. "Kagome are you okay?"

She nodded, sort of shocked at what he did. "Can you take me home?"

He hugged her, pulling her closer to him. "Of course."

Kagome walked up to the house with the little light outside. She turned around to met Sesshomaru's eyes. They seemed even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Sorry about what happened tonight," he said. "I shouldn't have taken you there. Something worse could have happened to you."

Kagome felt bad that he was blaming the whole thing on his self when it was her doing also.

"I wanted to go," she said. "So it was my fault also. When we were there, I should have stayed with you the whole time. Instead I walked off where anyone could have taken me away without your knowing."

He smiled a bit. "I guess turned out to be a bad day huh?"

She shook her head. "No. I got five hundred dollars. That's a great day to me."

The two laughed.

Sesshomaru leaned to Kagome to kiss her cheek but was stopped by her hand that lead his lips to hers. His soft lips against her cherry flavored gloss.

She felt weak-kneed as they finally parted from each other suddenly.

"I'm off from both of my jobs tomorrow," he said. "We can go somewhere. Somewhere more casual."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She kissed him again and walked into her house, watching him until he was clear out of sight.

The kiss had sealed the deal. They were finally a couple.


	6. The Mall and Sesshomaru's House

Today was Saturday. No school.

Kagome and Kali took a trip to the mall. Everyone if not most of the students from school were there.

"I can't believe you went to a night club," Kali said, smiling. "And you won five hundred dollars in a dancing contest. How cool is that?"

Kagome grinned, looking at the wad of money she kept safely tucked in her little backpack. "Very cool. Until this man came up to me, wanting to talk."

"That's not good. I bet he was ugly."

"No," she said with a laugh. "He was really cute, but he had these bloodshot red eyes. I could tell he was high."

Kali blinked. "What happened?"

"He kept saying how he wouldn't hurt me if I talked to him and I continued to say no. Then he grabbed me by my arm really tight and I punched him. He got upset and just as he was about to hit me, Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and clucked him across the head knocking him out cold."

"He came to your rescue like a knight in shinning armor," she said, dreamily.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably at home. He said since he was off today, I could come over and watch a few movies with him."

Kali nudged her in the ribs. "Are you sure that's all he wants you to do?"

Kagome's face lit up. "That's all _I'm_ going to do!"

"Take it easy," she said, grinning. "I was just playing. How you described him to me that other time, he doesn't seem like the type to try and make a move on girls so soon."

Taking in what Kali said, she sure hoped he wasn't. What if he was the type? What if he was just playing with her the whole time and getting her to trust him enough until he finally struck?

__

Jeez, Sesshomaru wouldn't do something like that?

How would you know? You've only been seeing him for two days.

But...he seems like a nice guy...

...until he shows you the true him and, HA-HA! Your ass is grass.

Kagome shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts of doubt.

"How about we spend some of that money of yours on a little shopping spree?" asked Kali hooking her arms around her friend.

"Good idea," she said. "I haven't gotten any new clothes in a while." _That should take my mind off Sesshomaru._

Hours passed by quickly as Kagome and Kali grew tired off walking around.

"Shopping really takes it out of you," said Kagome, taking a seat on the cool bench under the plastic tree.

Kali joined her. "Yeah. Especially if you don't do it often." She sighed. "Have you seen Inu since school let out? I noticed he hadn't followed us home yesterday."

"I went to the movies with him last night."

"To the movies...at night?"

"It's not what you think," she said, calmly. "He asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him and I said yeah since I didn't have anything to do at the time. Until Sesshomaru called and asked if I wanted to go the movies also with him that night and I said yeah."

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Did he catch you with Inu?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope thank God. He was so close to spotting us though. I quickly said bye to Inuyasha and went to meet him."

Kali laughed. "You're a real player. Now what if Sesshomaru wanted to go to the movies at the same time as Inuyasha?"

"But he didn't," she said with a smile. She heard a faint ringing from inside her backpack and opened it to see it was the phone. "Hello?" _Oh God, it's Sesshomaru. . ._

He sound as if he were in a good mood. "Hey, what's up?"

Kagome mouthed his name to Kali before replying to his question. "Nothing much. Just hanging out at the mall with my friend."

"Moneybags is spending all her bread I see."

She giggled. "Not all of it. Just a little. Um, are you at home?"

"Yeah," he said. "Just getting ready for the evening we are going to have."

"Oh okay."

"Is something wrong Kagome? You don't sound like yourself."

"I fine."

He chuckled. "That's good because you'll need your energy for when you come over."

"I'll be over there soon, okay?"

"All right. I can't wait to see you."

She hung up and nearly dropped the phone. _ Oh God. He said "I'll need my energy for when I come over." What are we going to do that'll require my energy?! Only one thing. . ._

Kali waved her hand in Kagome's face. "Hello? Earth to Kagome. Can you hear me?"

Kagome blinked. "Yeah. Now what did you say?"

She sighed. "I said I'm leaving. I forgot I had to be somewhere at this time."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Tell me what happens with you two. I want details!" Getting up from the bench, she grinned and disappeared into the crowd.

Looking at her watch, Kagome frowned. "It's already six. Time flies when you don't want it to."

She got up and slowly made her way out of the mall.

Next stop, Sesshomaru's house.


	7. Take Me

Kagome shyly knocked on the door of the many doors in the huge apartment. On her way up, she past by beautiful flowers neatly line up and interesting paintings on the different levels of the building.

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door and grew louder. Louder louder louder until they finally came to a halt. The door slowly opened.

"What took you so long?" asked Sesshomaru being the one to open the door.

"Your directions weren't exactly specific," she replied ruefully. "I spent a few minutes admiring a few of the paintings and flowers on the way up."

"They caught my eye when I first moved here. They're gorgeous." He led her into his apartment as she was shocked at what she saw. The room. The space. This apartment was huge! There was a soft blue rug that lead from the front door all the way into the living room that had a touch of beige everywhere. From the couch to the table that had a small pot of red roses neatly tucked inside. A wide-screen TV was attached to the wall as four speakers sat in corner of the room.

"Your living room is awesome," she said, gaping. "Can I see the rest of the apartment?"

He nodded and watched his beautiful friend explore every inch of the rooms as if she were some extraterrestrial from another world.

The kitchen was just like any other kitchen. The wall was sunflower colored and had sunflower ornaments everywhere to bring out its full color. A huge refrigerator sat in a corner that carried almost nothing inside while oven that looked as if it had never been touched was spotted across the room. The sink was spotless and had various cooking items hanging from above. By the cleanliness, Kagome could tell that this was the room that was least used.

The spiral stairway lead to the small yet clean bathroom with three other rooms down the hall. One room was obviously an office, with all the technical equipment and stacks of papers lying around. The next room was stacked with books of different genres. Possibly the library. The last room was Sesshomaru's room. It had another wide-screen TV inside with a king-sized bed covered with blue satin sheets and fluffy white pillows across from it. Even though it was the biggest room in the apartment, it barely had much. Maybe Sesshomaru liked it that way.

Kagome scurried down the flight of stairs to meet Sesshomaru who was getting a pizza box from a young man at the door.

"Do you like my crib?" He asked, closing the door as the man walked away.

"I love your crib," she said, grinning. "This place is unbelievable."

He smiled, pleased with her compliment, and set the box on the small table in the living room. "Come sit with me."

She walked across the floor where her feet sank into the rug, leaving footprints behind. She slipped off her boots and grabbed a slice of pizza. "This looks good."

"It is." While sinking his teeth through the pizza, he picked up a small plastic bag that sat beside him that carried movie tapes.

"You rented a lot of movies," said Kagome. "You didn't have to do that."

"I had these for almost a week." He dumped the tapes onto the floor. "Which one do you want to see?"

She fished through the different tapes and grabbed one that read 'Hell Inferno'.

"I love that movie," said Sesshomaru. "What makes it good is that Naraku is staring in it. He's a great actor in horror movies."

Kagome nodded. She suddenly felt bad when she began thinking about the fun conversation she had with Inuyasha at the movies.

He got to his feet and placed the tape into the VCR and sat down next to her.

The movie had barely reached the middle as Kagome had her head turned towards Sesshomaru with her eyes shut. Although she seen the movie before, it still had the same effect on her when she first seen it.

Sesshomaru saw this as a chance to wrap his arms around her. "Does this movie scare you that much?"

"Yes," she said. She felt embarrassingly safe in his arms even though there was nothing around that could actually harm her. He reached over for the remote that laid on the table and used it to turn the volume down.

"Do you think it's silly of me to be this scared of a movie?" She sounded as innocent as a child when she said that, Sesshomaru couldn't help but pull her closer to him. Her head laid against his muscular chest as she heard the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Of course not," he replied stroking her long black hair. "It's a horror movie. It's meant to be scary. You're not the only one who would react to movies like this."

"Do you want to do something else?" She asked. _Why did I ask that? He probably has something else on his mind. . ._

"Do you want to dance?"

Cocking her head to one side, she asked, "Dance...?" _What is he up to...?_

He grinned. "Yeah. I saw you dancing when we were at the club and I was very intrigued." _And very turned on. . ._

"And you want a performance?" Asked Kagome with a slight smirk. "I'll dance on one condition. You'll dance with me."

"Sure but don't get mad at me when I step on your feet."

She giggled. "I'll show you a few moves to prevent that from happening."

As Sesshomaru went over towards the stereo to pick a song, Kagome removed the brown coat she'd been wearing since she had gotten there. She figured wearing a red shirt that showed her midriff and a short blue skirt nearly as cute as what she wore to the club. It didn't matter though. Turning Sesshomaru onto her was defiantly something she didn't want to do. Not here anyway.

She turned towards him as he walked over to where she was. As soon as the music began to play, Kagome was already on the beat. "Okay, first step: Spinning."

"Do you take Dance at school?" He asked, taking her hand and twirling her around.

She twirled so fast, it could make one sick just by looking. "Yep."

"The teacher must be excellent. Your movement is perfect."

"My teacher is great but she's not the only reason to why my dancing is good."

"How so?"

"I grew up dancing. It started when my mom took me to this party where tons of people were. They all were dancing and they were very good. Moving perfectly to every beat made and sliding across the floor as if they owned it. I was so impressed I tried it myself. I wasn't so great, but my mistakes made me determined to dance even more. Soon I feel in love with it and kept doing it. And here I am today."

"An expert at dancing!" he said smiling.

Kagome giggled, flattered with his compliment. "I'm no expert. Just very...good."

"I sense cockiness." He stopped twirling her and caught her just as she was about to fall. "I like that."

She blushed and began to walk backwards with him. Without noticing, the two tripped over one of the videotapes that lied on the floor. Kagome was the first to touch the rug with Sesshomaru's hard body pinned against her.

The both laughed at their clumsiness.

"How could we not have seen that?" He asked chuckling.

"I'm always tripping over stuff so I'm...used....to...." Her words trailed off when Sesshomaru lowered his head to meet the soft lips of hers. He kissed her lightly, then harder. So hard that it took Kagome's breath away. Not wanting him to be the one in control of the kiss this time, she shyly slid her tongue in his mouth, letting it collide with his. Sesshomaru could feel the vibrations of her moans as he ran one of his hands through her long black hair that scattered in every direction on the floor. Letting one arm stay on the floor to support his weight on her, he used the free hand to run across her small red shirt that showed her midriff.

She moaned once more this time in resistance as their lips broke apart. "This isn't right. I mean...we can't....I mean-" So many things were fluttering through her head that she couldn't even find the right words to say but, "Do you think this is going too fast...?"

Sesshomaru grinned and continued to let his hand explore her body while his other hand rested on the floor. "I thought that also. Maybe we should stop before it goes any farther. I don't want you to regret what will happen next."

"God, don't say that. It makes me want you even more..." This was what Kagome was trying to evade before, but couldn't stop what was going on. His hands were touching her in places that aroused her. It as already going too far but she wanted him so badly. Her body ached for his attention.

The two got to their feet, making their way towards the spiral stairs and his room only to end up back on the floor at the first step. They both eased each other's shirts off.

Sesshomaru nipped at her neck as he carelessly ran his hands across her bra. His magical hands teasing her breast was enough to make her go insane. She didn't want to seem desperate but there was never a time when she could remember feeling this way. "Take...it...off..._now_!" Her head lolled back as he kissed her once more and nearly ripped the bra off. Her breasts were just as he imagine, perfect like her. Sucking greedily at her nipples, his excitement build for her as soft whimpers escaped her throat. Her fingers threaded in his hair that was twice as long as hers.

It was great but it wasn't enough. They both wanted more.

A hand slid down past Kagome's chest, past her flat stomach, further down until it stop at the skirt she wore. He lifted up her skirt and used his skilled fingers to massage her. Kagome moaned and arched towards him, encouraging him to put more pressure against her. She didn't want be the aggressive one by pulling his hair but instead clutching the rug beneath the two. Her moaning and gasping came faster as the pressure he put on her began to build, pooling in her lower belly. Her eyes flickered and rolled in the back of her head as she nearly fainted.

"Did you like that?" Sesshomaru asked, using the free hand to rub her flushed cheeks.

She opened her eyes and smiled slightly, trying to control her ragged breathing. "I didn't know...you could do that...with just your fingers...."

Laughing, he said, "I can do other things besides that." He wiggled off his pants and boxers and slid her skirt and panties off. The two were entirely naked. They both examined each other's bodies until Sesshomaru made the first move and put himself above her, slowly entering her. Kagome winced a little as he push himself deeper inside her. Resisting the thought of pounding her into oblivion, he went slow. Soon pleasure began to overcome pain; both mingled with one another as if they knew what the other was thinking. Her arms went around his neck and inside the wetness of his hair. She could hear someone screaming. To her surprise, it was own doing. It seemed as Sesshomaru was equally enjoying himself. His pathetic moans mixed with hers and their bodies were oiled in each other's sweat.

As none could take the pressure any more, Sesshomaru quickened his pace and Kagome's final cry sent him over the top with her right behind him.

Having no strength left, he collapsed on her, both breathing raggedly from the strenuous activity.

"Oh God," she mumbled continuously. "Oh God, Sesshomaru."

"Was it good baby?" he asked.

Sticky, hot, feeling ecstatic, and loving bit of it, she could only answer, "Hell yeah!"

He could only laugh. "I'm glad."

"I wonder...if the bed is any different from the floor."

"It is. That is...if we make it to the bed next time."

She giggled and kissed his sweaty forehead as he laid on her chest. "For some reason, everything looks different in your house. As if it's been redecorated..."

Sesshomau chuckled. "What the hell? Are you always this talkative after sex?"

"Only when I'm happy," she said, smiling..

"Well...keep talking then. I promise I'll listen to every word."

Even though she didn't want it to happen, she didn't feel guilty or regret. For it was the best thing that happened to her.


End file.
